<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trusting by JamesAeza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112326">Trusting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza'>JamesAeza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, its a fun time, that's right boys, they steal logan basically, we're whumping Logan again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is feeling unwell. Usually he tries to take care of it himself, but this time he can do little more than rely on Patton. That's alright, though. Patton's a good caretaker. Right?</p><p>(Tags contain warnings that could also be considered spoilers. Read them if you need to, or don't.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus &amp; Deceit &amp; Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That's right losers. I'm not dead.<br/>(I like addressing groups as losers because it's gender neutral and inclusive!)</p><p>This is my first time writing a story like this. I will admit, it's a little darker than my usual writing, though I wouldn't say it's too bad. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan was extremely and indisputably sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, he’d deny he wasn’t feeling well for as long as he could. Didn’t want to admit he needed help, and besides, he got fidgety when put on bedrest. But there wasn’t much he could do now. He’d been feeling a bit fatigued, just a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>off </span>
  </em>
  <span>since that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he’d been doing at the time was standing there, talking with Patton when his vision went all staticky. There was a loud ringing in his ears, and the next thing he knew Patton’s strong arms were supporting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look like you’re doing so well.” Patton’s voice was laced with concern as he stumbled to his feet, placing his hands on Patton’s shoulders to regain his bearings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I apologize. I’m not sure what happened,” Logan informed him. He was trying to fall back into behaving normally, but he didn’t quite trust his legs enough to let go of Patton. Patton laid the back of a hand on his forehead, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton gave a little chuckle, winding an arm firmly around Logan. “I think we ought to get you to bed, mister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, leaning heavily on Patton and letting out a little whine as they slowly started moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton carefully laid him down in his bed, pulling the neatly made blankets over him. Logan, seemingly reflexively, grabbed one of the pillows, holding it tightly to his chest. Patton gave him a soft smile as he found the thermometer, cupping Logan’s face with one hand as he carefully slid the thermometer into his mouth. Logan accepted it without too much complaint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“100.9. Looks like you’ll be staying right here for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan let out a groan, burying his face in his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, does it hurt, hon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m sorry. I’ll go find you something for the pain, mkay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded again, unable to do much else. His head </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the light just worsened the pounding ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton returned just a moment later with two white pills and a glass of water. Despite Logan’s weak protests, he manhandled the other into an upright position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, baby,” he promised as he gently put the pills in Logan’s mouth, lifting the glass to his lips. Logan accepted the movements, eyes remaining shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the light tough on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to nod, which paid off when Patton dimmed the lights. He sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. That should be good. Now try to sleep, and I’m sure you’ll feel better when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan could certainly hope that he’d feel better. His nose felt stuffy, his head was pounding, and his muscles ached. He held the pillow tighter and wished it would go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Logan did not feel better. He felt worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up uncomfortable, pushing some of the blankets off. God, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but found himself unsuccessful. He groaned as he tried to sit up before deciding it wasn’t worth it. Instead he stared up at the ceiling. He hated being sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure how it had happened. He rarely got sick, and he knew he should look into what happened and why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d do it when he didn’t feel like he’d just been run over by a truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton carefully nudged open Logan’s door, hoping not to wake him if he was still asleep. Fortunately for him, though, Logan was awake in bed, pouting and looking adorably pitiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by his own coughing. He rubbed his face after he was finished, looking truly miserable. “Not… not ideal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled. “I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully moved over to Logan, setting the tray he was carrying on the little shelf. First things first, he dipped a cloth into cold water, wringing it out and placing it on Logan’s head, who leaned into the cool feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. ‘S nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s sit up, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan didn’t really want to sit up, but he knew he probably should anyway. With Patton’s help, he managed to get a bit more vertical, propped up on his pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go. That’s not so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan just shut his eyes in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, hon. I made you some soup. You need to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s stomach turned at the very idea, even if logically he knew that he did in fact need to eat something. He wasn’t sure what he intended to say when he opened his mouth, but what he ended up coming up with was an ever-childish “do I have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton couldn’t help but let out a light laugh at hearing something so petulant coming out of Logan’s mouth. “Yes, dear, you have to. Just a little bit, and if you start feeling really icky let me know. Mkay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton carefully lifted up the bowl of soup, setting it in his own lap. He picked up the spoon, putting it to Logan’s lips. Logan couldn’t really refuse, so he quickly accepted it, looking a bit annoyed. “Patton, I can feed myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I’m sure you can,” Patton assured him as he fed him another spoonful. Logan frowned, accepting it again. He supposed there was likely no point in fighting, and besides, it was rather nice not to have to worry about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They somehow managed to finish with only one very small spill, which Patton was quick to mop up. “There. You feeling okay, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan just turned his head, trying to get comfortable.  He didn’t really want to talk at all anymore. It just felt like so much effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, honey. It sucks, I know. Just breathe through it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan tried to take deep breaths, rolling onto his side, but his stomach decided to turn on him. Patton luckily caught on, offering him a bucket just before he started heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan would vehemently deny any of the truly pitiful sounds he let out as Patton rubbed his back and he threw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he was done he was panting, trying to ignore the tears pooling in his eyes as he laid back against his pillows. Before he knew it, he already had a bottle of water pressed against his lips. It was beginning to feel not quite worth it to find it in himself to care that he wasn’t the one holding it, drinking a couple sips before turning his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, dear, you have to have more than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shook his head. He didn’t want to have to go through the process of expelling it again. Patton seemed to understand, but remained merciless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it hurts, honey, but you have to drink. It’ll help you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan reluctantly allowed half the bottle to be poured down his throat before Patton was satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did such a good job. Let’s get you to the bathroom, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaky and sweating, Logan allowed himself to be drawn to his feet and led into the bathroom, where Patton carefully seated him on the floor, leaning him on a wall as he turned on the tap in the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it would be okay if I gave you a bath? I’m sure you’re feeling all kinds of yucky right now, and I don’t know if you could do it by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan felt himself turn bright red at the question (well, redder than his fever-flushed face already was.) He squeezed his eyes shut. The suggestion felt… incredibly violating, but he couldn’t logically place why. Patton had never been anything more or less than a parental figure to him, and after all, he knew Patton was right. He didn’t really trust himself to be able to bathe alone right now. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel bad. Getting clean would make him feel better- at least a little better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, rebelling against his gut feeling and following the stronger pull of logic as he whispered, “...okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. I’m proud of you, Lo. I know this isn’t easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan merely nodded, doing his best not to flinch as Patton helped him out of his clothes and into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, Patton did not make quick work of it as he’d hoped he would. Logan just had to sit there, counting in his head and waiting for it to be over. At least the cool water felt nice against his burning skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so relieved when it was over and Patton was dressing him in pale blue sweatpants and a sweater- he didn’t own those, where did they come from? He supposed it didn’t really matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Patton helped him straighten up, he surprised himself by throwing his arms around Patton’s shoulders, burying his face in Patton’s chest and letting out truly pitiful whimpers. Making his discomfort known, even if Patton was the source of some of said discomfort- it worsened his headache to think about, so he just sought out the comfort from Patton. Patton was right there, and ready to offer comfort, and he supposed that was all he could ask for. He was selfish for wanting anything more, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best not to sob when Patton started gently carding through his hair. He just wanted to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>again. Was that really so much to ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan let out a little yelp as he felt his legs being lifted off the floor- Patton was picking him up and carefully carrying him back to bed. He… wasn’t exactly sure how much he liked that, but what was there to do? Logan just sighed, curling against Patton and shutting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out like a light before they even reached his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton sighed contentedly as he set his kiddo down in bed, tucking him in and placing a cool cloth on his forehead. Poor Lo was really feeling yucky. Patton had to admit, he felt bad. There was no way he’d be doing this if he didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had gotten so contrary, when he used to be such a little sweetheart! He had to admit, he’d missed seeing those big, trusting eyes looking up at him. He had missed having his baby so dependent on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Logan threw his arms around him, burying his face in his chest, Patton’s heart had skipped. Patton could hardly believe Logan had allowed him to feed him the soup. And the way he would obediently open his mouth to receive the pills, so trusting, not even asking what they were. It was precious, to say the least. And seeing Logan wearing Patton’s own clothes, pale blue and just a bit big on him- Patton wasn’t sure he could describe the possessiveness that washed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he’d have to keep the other like this. He knew he’d keep him weakened for quite awhile, but the whole fever, aches and vomiting deal could probably be tapered off in about a week. He needed Logan helpless, relying on him for almost everything. Maybe then the kiddo would stop being so silly and stubborn, understanding again that Patton was right. He was morality, of course he was right! Logan just needed a little reminder of that sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, running a hand through Logan’s hair, who shifted a bit in his sleep. Patton walked over to the closet, pushing past all the ‘serious’ clothes to find the stuffed giraffe that he’d loved so much when he was younger. Logan was the last of them to have a physical form, after all, so Patton remembered his babyhood and childhood well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled as he placed the toy on Logan’s chest, his arms moving to wrap around it. It almost felt like Logan really was a child again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s making him sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil immediately pulled his headphones off of his head, eyes snapping up to where his door had been about five seconds ago. Before Remus broke it down. Normally he would have shouted at Remus over that, but Remus, Roman, and Janus were all standing in the doorframe, looking terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s making him sick,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roman echoed, Virgil’s brain finally catching up as he jumped to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d… he’d had the same suspicion. Pushing it to the back of his mind, not willing to admit he thought Patton might do such a thing. But Patton had an intense need for control, and he was slowly but surely losing his hold over Logan. When Virgil had first met Logan he had been so... docile, so obedient and submissive. But Logan was talking with new people, forming new opinions, and insisting more and more loudly that he needed to be listened to. Patton was practically tranquilizing him to get back what once was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could kidnap him.” Remus’s suggestion, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus opened his mouth to refuse before closing it again, seemingly considering. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re actually going to let me kidnap someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what other choice do we have? Let him keep Logan bedbound? How far could this go?” Roman had his hands on his hips, sword clenched between white knuckles. Janus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once, I must confess I agree. We need to get him out before any more damage can be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil got to his feet, nervously pacing the room. “I had no idea he could do something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I,” Roman assured him. Remus and Janus didn’t look so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil finally sighed, looking up. “Alright, what are we waiting around for? What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil carefully pushed open Logan’s bedroom door, remaining as silent as he could. The four had decided he was the least likely to raise suspicion from Patton if they ended up getting caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced towards the bed- Logan seemed to be sleeping restlessly, clutching a… toy giraffe? Odd. There was a wet cloth on his forehead, and he looked troubled even in sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed, shaking his hands out as he prepared for the task ahead- he knew he had to go fast, Roman could only keep Patton away for so long. He took a deep breath, leaning over and pulling the covers off of Logan- god, he was hot, he was so hot. That couldn’t be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus, Virgil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully slipped his arms under the small sleeping figure, lifting Logan up and cradling him to his chest like a baby. Logan nuzzled against him, and he felt his heart melt. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand why this appealed to Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a last-minute second thought, he grabbed the giraffe before quickly making his escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was panting more from fear than from anything else when he stumbled into the spare room Remus was currently working on converting with Janus’s assistance. The bed they had set up looked a little too much like a hospital bed for Virgil’s comfort, but who was he to judge? He just had to trust that they knew what they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil carefully set Logan down, tenderly pulling the sheets over his limp body. He somehow still hadn’t woken up, which was admittedly a bit concerning. It was likely he’d been sedated, or perhaps he was just deep in a feverish sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, are you sure about that?” Virgil spluttered out when he saw Remus start to place an IV needle in Logan’s arm, more gently than Virgil had ever seen him do anything before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus sighed, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “I know it looks terribly frightening, but it’s the best option we have right now. We have to cleanse whatever Patton’s been giving him out of his system, then just… wait for him to get better, I suppose. I’m not confident about giving him anything stronger than Tylenol, and certainly nothing until after he’s no longer got the drugs in his body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil just nodded numbly, not quite wanting to believe any of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that when Roman pushed the door open, gently taking Virgil’s hand in his own and passing a few white pills to Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Managed to nab some. Do your thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded silently. He almost made it out of the room before he started crying, breath hitching and tears dripping down his face. Janus immediately rushed to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, dearest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was barely able to calm himself enough to answer. “I don’t… I’m sorry. It’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not stupid if it’s upsetting you. Please, tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… it’s just that Logan was the one who taught me to analyze substances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a minute as everyone’s attention turned once again to the thin, pale figure laying down on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. He’ll pull through. He’s strong,” Roman promised. Partly he spoke to his brother, and in part he was trying to convince himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus looked up. “Roman? Why don’t you go with Remus? Maybe he can show you how he does it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The request was… probably smart. Remus wouldn’t be alone with his thoughts, and Logan wouldn’t be overwhelmed if- </span>
  <em>
    <span>when-</span>
  </em>
  <span> he woke up. Roman nodded, and the two made their way out. Virgil and Janus could hear him whispering to Remus. They weren’t sure exactly what he was saying, but they trusted him to keep Remus out of his own head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell into silence as Janus seated himself next to the bed and Virgil began his pacing once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan woke up slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes felt sticky, and his whole body was aching. There was a strange new feeling in his right arm, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t in his own bed. He knew that before he even opened his eyes. There was a familiar weight on his chest, which confused him further. Why on earth did he have Albert the giraffe on him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to pry open his stinging eyes, and the first thing he could see was Janus, whose attention he seemed to have caught. He tried to sit up, Janus pushing him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha’... wha’ happ’nd?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus sighed. “It's a long story for when you’re feeling a bit better. Right now, I just want you to relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan thought about pressing, about asking more questions, especially when he caught sight of the needle in his arm. But something in him just wanted to listen, to trust. And for whatever reason, he had a far better gut feeling about submitting for Janus than for Patton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan closed his eyes, pulling his toy closer. (He couldn’t say why, but for some odd reason it just felt good.) He felt someone place a cold cloth on his forehead, and he leaned into it, not once opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One week. One anxious, painful week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been one week since they had taken Logan, and he’d been in and out of sleep, barely aware when he was awake. They didn’t explain what had been done to him, even though he asked a few times. They wanted him a bit more stable before telling him something so… traumatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After just over a week, Logan found he was able to sit up on his own, still leaning against a pile of soft pillows of course, and Janus finally decided to sit everyone down and explain everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t gotten much of a reaction out of Logan, and no one could say they were sure how the news had affected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Janus had managed to guide him around the room. He was unsteady on his feet, but he was still on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until several days after than when he had the inevitable breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, shh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea what he was doing to you.” Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s hard. You trusted him. It’s going to be hard to trust again. I’m here for you Logan, I promise.” Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… god, I’m so sorry. I should have known. I should have helped you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil just held his hand and let him cry in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan ended up confessing that he needed structure in his life. He needed someone watching out for him, which was why Patton’s parental influence had been so… appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, the five began to establish their own routines, their own structure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus promised that no one had to worry about Patton ever again, and no one questioned him. Don’t ask don’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Logan accidentally called Janus mom once or twice, what of it? It just meant he was getting what he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it certainly didn’t make anyone feel like their hearts were bursting.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like Patton as much as the next guy, but I think it's interesting to play with his character. I can definitely see his obsession with controlling situations going to far and he ends up hurting someone. Anyway, I think I liked this one. Let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>